Another Round
by crispypeas
Summary: AU, Canon, and everything in-between. They don't remember everything about their past lives… but what they do remember is that, damn, the best times weren't always in bed.


**Title:** Another Round  
 **Author:** crispypeas  
 **Summary:** AU, Canon, and everything in-between. They don't remember everything about their past lives… but what they do remember is that, _damn_ , the best times weren't always in bed.  
 **Prompt:** Reincarnation  
 **Rating:** M for sMut  
 **Disclaimer:** _Naruto_ belongs to the tease-mangaka Kishimoto.  
 **Comments:** THIS HAS VERY ADULT SITUATIONS SO LEAVE THIS PAGE IF THIS MAKES YOU UNCOMFORTABLE! SasuSaku Month 2015 for the win (even though I'm a day late)!  
 **Published:** 01 August 2015

* * *

01\. Matchmaker

No words could ever describe the amount of thanks he would give his mother that day, pairing _her_ up with him. No words could ever describe how hard he became either from the moment she removed his haori. There were plenty of words, however, to give to the inventor of the kimono because twelve pieces were twelve pieces TOO MANY to be in the way of getting reacquainted with her body.

.

02\. No Filter

Sakura sighed as she felt a third finger come inside. "It's hard to believe your carpet doesn't match the dra—Sasuke! Don't slow down!"

"No more sentences," Sasuke smirked, hearing her cry as he rubbed gentle circles around her clit, "or no more fingers." Her hips bucked in response. "Good."

.

03\. Carnival

He originally had chosen the latter because he didn't mind sharing desserts with her. He didn't realize that "treat" actually meant signing up for Halloween set-up and having a whole two hours to fuck around—literally and happily—in the moonwalk bounce house.

.

04\. The Games We Play

The best part about having two hands again was having no body part left behind. He mimicked how deeply she sucked his left index finger to how fast he would thrust his hips, how firm he would pinch her left nipple, and how hard he would suck her right. She moaned in agreement.

.

05\. Test

"Mango was much better than I thought," Sakura replied as she took off his condom. "Would you like to try the strawberry one?"

.

06\. Skin Deep

"So, Forehead, what did you say to your parents when they rained on your engagement to Sasuke-kun?"

"I told them, 'I give no shits that he has one arm or that he can't carry me bridal style. I have more than enough strength to carry both of us!'"

"Damn, Alphasuke must've been proud."

"Oh, he was. He showed it too once we got back to my apartment."

" _Sakura!_ "

"Yep! Just like that!"

.

07\. Mortality

"A… A plague o' boo-both your houses… T-They ha-haaaaa—harder, Sakura, I'm almost—"

"That's not your line, _Mercutio_."

"Fuck… Fuck you."

"That's not your line, either!"

.

08\. Mission Impossible

 _Convincing Uchiha that the Prefects' Bathroom was much better for their…Quidditch matches… than his house's dungeon or her house's den?_

She all-too-eagerly pulled his still-too-clothed form on top of her naked one, tossing his robe to the other end of the tub floor with his slacks. He pressed his hips—when did he take off his boxers?—against hers, feeling that familiar hard length against her wet entrance. There was a feeling of light-headedness and an unknown pressure building up between her legs as he held her body still and gave the sides of her breasts much needed attention until they looked like they were hit by tiny bludgers. Then, without warning, his hands drew her legs up and he quickly sheathed his dick inside her.

 _Check._

 _._

09\. Trauma

Boruto did not just see his mentor and his wife in the middle of a love-making session. Boruto did not just see his mentor's wife fail to keep quiet as his mentor placed another hickey below her collar bone. Boruto did not just see his mentor create a shadow clone to grab one of his wife's breasts from behind. Boruto _did not just see_ that two holes could actually—

"GAH, WHERE IS THE BRAIN BLEEEEEEEACH!"

.

10\. Haircut

"Thanks for trimming the Netherlands, anata," Sakura smiled, feeling his handiwork with her hands. "You always make it more even than when I try to do it myself." Her smile became wider as Sasuke used his only hand to keep both of hers behind her back.

"Let me double-check to make sure it's up to your liking."

.

11\. Graduate

"Jeez, Sasuke, what the fuck have you guys NOT done yet?!"

"Mile High Club… but we're rectifying that next week with a flight to her parents in Frankfurt after she finishes her CME in Singapore."

"Well, you've just graduated with a doctorate in _fucking weird_ , teme."

.

12\. White Flag

"Okay!" she shouted. "Okay! I'll do it! Yes!"

Triumphantly, he moved his fingers faster and grinned as he felt her tremble in anticipation.

"Thank you."

.

13\. Two AM

True to her word, Sakura woke up her sleepy husband in the early hours of his birthday using only her hands. When he was finally conscious enough to realize what was going on, she switched to her mouth, humming as she moved slowly.

"Happy Birthday, Sasuke-kun."

.

14\. Hunger

Sasuke didn't know if he should be surprised or aroused after getting home from work. Sakura, being Sakura, used an apron to cover her body as she added the finishing touches to the arrabbiata sauce. Apparently that wasn't a joke, because as soon as she turned around, she blushed and started speaking rapidly.

"Shit! Sorry, Sasuke! I just got out of the shower because exercise class was intense today and I completely forgot to thaw the fish fo—mmmph!"

If anything, he was hungry.

.

15\. Eye of the Storm

By day, he's surrounded by eyes of distrust. Whispers ranging from "he's here to kill us from the inside" to "the Hokage is too old to be this dumb" fill his head as he assists the other shinobi with rebuilding Konoha. By nightfall, he's surrounded by the scent of tulips. She never fails to fill his heart with love, dispelling any dark thoughts of being alone. And sometimes, he fills his room with moans of the pink-haired woman he never let go.

.

16\. "Even the darkest night will end and the sun will rise"

They were supposed to be helping Naruto move the set pieces for the _Les Mis_ finale, but really, as they see from below, his shadow clones are at work.

"He's got it taken care of," Sasuke growled impatiently, "won't you come back?"

"Come back?" Sakura turned around. Her fingers found the way to the zipper on his jeans. "Or come forward?"

He smirked. "Come _now._ "

.

17\. Raw

Sasuke loved it when she was in her element. Her emerald eyes locked into his onyx eyes, her hips rolling in rhythm with his, her breathing pattern like his. A thin layer of sweat was forming on top of her breasts, and he couldn't help but coax her nipples into hardening with his mouth, hearing a soft groan coming from above.

.

18\. Out of the Woods

"Sa… Sasuke-kun! We… ah… Let's finish at home! It's only ten minutes away!"

"…no."

"Ahhhh, Sasuke… Sasuke!"

.

19\. Blood

The moment they arrived from Kakashi's apartment to drop off Sarada for the weekend, Sasuke and Sakura accidentally tripped over one of the table legs. The bruise didn't matter as much, though. They were certain that Sarada would love to be an older sister.

.

20\. Anniversary

"So, Sasuke-kun, what tips do you have for children-making after fucking the Ugly Duckling the past two years?"

"What…?"

"WHAT DID YOU JUST CALL ME?!"

"Hm, maybe I didn't choose the right words… What tips have you gained from your penis ejaculating in he—"

"SAI, I'M GOING TO KILL YOU!"

.

21\. Midlife Crisis

It took about a month and a half, but Sakura was able to calm down Sasuke's engine and soothe his hurt pride. "Just because we don't do it as often as we used to doesn't make you any less of a man, anata."

.

22\. Baby Shoes

There was just _something_ about him putting their newly-bought baby gear in the new bedroom that looked undeniably sexy, Sakura mused. Then again, there was also something in her biological system that was making her more sensitive, more inclined to give in to her sexual drive. So, really, there was nothing that surprised Sasuke more when he turned around to see his fairly pregnant wife kneel down, pull his pants and boxers down, and sucked. _Hard._

 _._

23\. Plural

Apparently they didn't do very well sneaking off from the rest of the crew to hold their own celebrations in her quarters. When Sakura opened her door to leave for her shift, Sai _and_ Naruto were there to greet her. One was amused, one was confused, and both were speechless at the sight of the still-naked Sasuke behind her closing the door for all of them.

.

24\. Day Trip

Even though it was a three-hour drive to his campus and she had to be back in their hometown in eight hours for her third shift, it was worth surprising Sasuke on his day off. Imagine his surprise—and his arousal—when he turned to see the woman he dearly loved in bed with him, stroking his dick with a cheeky smile.

.

25\. "Plant Your Trees, Watch Them Grow"

Sasuke squeezed his wife's hand as they dropped Sarada off to school together. "She's really… something."

"She's got your looks and your attitude," Sakura replied playfully, "and I think maybe a little of my sass."

"Well, maybe our next child will be all your sass and none of my attitude," he responded as he pulled her away. "Let's find out."

.

26\. Boarding School

 _Convincing Haruno that seeing stars from his house's common area were better than hers?_

Her hands made their way to his abdomen, feeling his muscles twitch at her touch. Sliding off her panties, she hovered over the same of his boxers and slowly brought them down. She found her mouth dry and decided to fix it by placing his hard member inside her slowly. He grabbed her hips and pulled her down, eliciting moans from both of their mouths. It was a blessing, really, that Hogwarts was open during Christmas break. It was only he who could see her bright green eyes close and hear her gasps echo throughout the room as he saw himself disappear and reappear at her own pace.

 _Check._

 _._

27\. Social Media

 **Uzumaki Naruto** posted on your timeline: SAKURA-CHAN! I CALLED THE GHOST BUSTERS AND THEY'RE COMING TO YOUR HOUSE TOMORROW BECAUSE I WENT THERE EARLIER LAST NIGHT AND I HEARD WEIRD NOISES AND I THINK YOUR GUYS' HOUSE IS HAUNTED AS FUCK! SO DON'T FORGET TO TELL TEME AND THAT HE NEEDS TO GET HIS OWN GODDAMN FACEBOOK SO THAT HE CAN READ MY STUFF TOO!

 _3 people_ like this.

 **Hatake Kakashi** Naruto, those weren't ghosts…

 _6 Likes · Reply · 1 hr_

 **Yamanaka Ino** Ladies and gentlemen, THIS is the mayor of Konoha.

 _1 Like · Reply · 1 hr_

 _._

28\. Through the Wardrobe

After the soldiers had left his home, Sasuke bolted the front and back doors and opened his closet. Closing the doors behind him, he gently knocked on the wooden partition. "Your Highness, they're gone."

"Thank you," was the muffled reply he heard as the partition was lifted and set aside by the young woman. She put the partition back in its place as Sasuke went inside and settled on the mattress. The area wasn't very big—only large enough for a twin bed on the floor and three hangars filed with clothes slightly swinging from above.

"Don't worry, Your Highness. When the war has—"

"Sasuke, please," she sighed.

"Sakura," he repeated, cupping her face and wiping her tears. "I will protect you." The dark-haired man kissed her forehead, her cheeks, her lips, her neck…

"Sa… Sasuke?" the young woman squeaked, turning darker shades of red as he continued to her cleavage.

"I promise."

.

29\. Superheroes

It was weird, seeing his wife with long, bright orange hair and a tight purple belly shirt with matching boy shorts. Then again, she convinced him to wear a black mask and a black bodysuit that had a bright blue eagle…thing… on his chest.

 _Just this once. Just this once._

She could hear her husband gulp as she settled on top of him, already feeling his arousal underneath her as she stroked his hair. It was interesting to see him struggle to maintain composure as she kissed his neck, his chest, and the exposing skin that followed from unzipping him.

 _Just this once… maybe._

 _._

30\. Dystopia/Apocalypse

It was eight hours before the police were due to arrive, and they opted to stay on the couch. Sasuke placed himself between her legs and kissed her mons pubis. She responded by squeezing his ass, taking him in her mouth. They were slow, almost playful, in their own methodical way as they felt each other reach a very necessary climax. He then turned to face her, sucking on her breasts as he placed a finger—or two or three—inside as she squirmed and mewled in delight.

It was five hours before the police were due to arrive, and Sakura decided to wake up her lover by stroking him strongly, confidently, and slowly. In response, he grunted and flipped her over so that her back was facing him. She felt her legs being spread apart and an all too-familiar appendage enter in one swift movement.

It was two hours before the police were due to arrive, and the couple decided to spoon. This was the last time they were going to be able to hold each other so closely, intimately. They remained quiet for the most part, save for the three words they would say to each other.

It was now the hour for the police to arrive, and they weren't late. They knocked the door down and had guns aimed at their heads. By then, however, it was too late. Sasuke poked her forehead one last time, whispering to her promising words as she opened the curtain to meet their fate of the burning sun.

"No matter where you are or what I am, I will find you."

* * *

 _Fin._


End file.
